


Birthday Wishes

by John_Watson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Presents, lab, not sure how to do this, surprise, uhm...sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Watson/pseuds/John_Watson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I did for Sherlock's birthday. That's pretty much what this is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> This is something new for me, but it's something I've been thinking about for a while now. The followers I've gained with my blog are always curious about the more intimate things that happen with Sherlock and me, so I decided to write them out, sort of like stories. I must admit, I do enjoy putting Sherlock on the spot with my writings, and a lot of you seem to enjoy it. My first attempt at a story, rather than a lengthy blog post, will be what Sherlock and I did for his birthday the other day. An apology on this being a bit late, but Sherlock's birthday was rather busy. Also, forgive me any mistakes…I'm not the best with grammar and writing. I do hope you enjoy!

I knew I wanted to do something special for Sherlock's birthday, but for the longest time I had no clue what. I wanted to surprise him somehow, but I think we all know how well that would go over. As soon as an idea would pop into my head, the way my brow would arch, or finger would flick, would tell Sherlock exactly what I had planned. The perfect plan eluded me for ages before it finally fell, nearly literally, into my lap.

In the midst of November Sarah informed me of a medical conference taking place in New York City. I knew I had to attend in order to keep up to date with my license, but then when I saw the dates of the conference I knew what I'd do. It would take a lot of planning, hiding, and being sneaky in order to pull it off, but I managed to get the help of the only person able to keep secrets from Sherlock; Mycroft Holmes.

The conference was to take place January 1st through the 4th. I wanted to make Sherlock believe the conference would take place the 1st through the 8th. Making him believe that I would be away for his birthday, the first birthday we'd spend as a married couple, and his first birthday since being back. I talked to Mycroft over the next few days, and he informed me that he'd do whatever he could to help with my plans. He had his team working hard to create dummy websites and brochures to help back up my story when I told Sherlock about the conference. Mycroft's help didn't just stop with the conference dates, but I needed him to help with Sherlock's gift as well.

I knew what I wanted to do for Sherlock's present, but I had no idea how I would pull it off. I talked to Mrs. Hudson and acquired 221C from her for a reasonable rent each month. I then turned to Mycroft and his team once more the help me convert the basement space into a fully functioning lab. I also enlisted Lestrade's help in keeping Sherlock distracted with bins of cold case files, experiments, and interesting cases coming to him from his blog. I really didn't think it'd work, but then I always underestimate Mycroft and his team. They worked hard to convert the lab, though admittedly they did all of the grunt work while we were gone on honeymoon, after that it was a matter of getting proper instruments into the lab along with chemicals and such that would keep Sherlock entertained.

So far everything seemed to be going well, and I was a ball of nerves as the date to head to America neared. I did feel a bit bad leaving Sherlock on New Year's Day, but we had a lovely New Year's Eve night. Sherlock accompanied me to the aeroport where I proceeded to remind him to take care of himself, the children (Gladstone and Socks), as well as to not burn the flat down. He muttered under his breath before brushing a chaste kiss to my cheek ordering me to come back in one piece. I just smiled, called him a git and boarded the plane.

The trip itself was wonderful, but not what I want to tell you all about. Mycroft and I had it all planned out. I flew home from New York City during the early afternoon of the fifth. I was a tired ball of excitement as I boarded the aeroplane back to London. I'd called Mycroft before leaving to make sure everything was still in place. Happy to hear things were still in order I settled in for the long flight back home. I fell into a light sleep, the humming of the plane lulling me into a peaceful rest while my mind churned and churned with excitement and worry over how Sherlock would react to his surprise.

The plane touched down at the aeroport at half eleven the night of the 5th. I had only thirty minutes to reach Angelo's. After grabbing my baggage I found a driver waiting for me. Trust Mycroft to think of everything. I followed the man to a sleek, black car. I gladly go into the backseat, my palms clammy now as the plan was coming suddenly to a head. I looked down at myself, trying to reassure myself that a simple pale, blue jumper with a white under shirt and khakis was casual enough. I knew it wouldn't matter how I dressed if only I could truly surprise Sherlock. I looked down at my watch. I had ten minutes before Sherlock would be dropped outside of Angelo's.

I was dropped at Angelo's five minutes before midnight. I thanked the driver, grinning as I strode into Angelos where the man himself happily greeted me. His rather large arms circled me, crushing my arms against my sides as he hugged me tightly. He was beyond ecstatic to be included on this special night. He wouldn't stop thanking me before introducing me to his nephew, Raphael who was going to help out for the night.

As midnight came even closer Angelo pulled me off to the side, making me quite fretting over the place settings. He smiled sympathetically at me, his hand a comforting weight on my arm.

"John, you are worrying too much! Sherlock, we will love the surprise. He loves you; you love him, and tonight will be perfect. Relax," he smiled wide, his excitement was palpable in the small space of the café.

I gave him the best smile I could, considering how nervous I'd grown all of a sudden. I nodded, swallowing around the sudden lump in my throat. I patted his arm, "Thanks Angelo, really. It means a lot to me that you're helping me and letting me use your restaurant for tonight-" I meant to continue but the robust Italian cut me off with a jovial laugh.

"Stop your worrying doctor! He will love it and I am honoured you pick my restaurant for your special night. I had the honour of being a part of your first date and now I have the honour of being here for Sherlock's birthday. You give me great honour doctor, now relax. He will be here soon," he smiled softly and handed me a long stemmed rose.

I chuckled, taking the rose from Angelo. "Thank you, again, for everything, really. I want it to be a good night for Sherlock…gives him something about his birthday to be happy about and more to look forward to in the future.

Angelo chuckled, clapping me on the back, urging me towards the door, "Yes, yes, now be ready to greet your husband. I am sure he has missed you a lot. Raphael and I will take care of everything," he grinned at me one last time before I stepped out onto the kerb in front of the café.

I watched the street, nearly dead at this hour, for the car to drop Sherlock off. I stood off into the shadows, not wanting to reveal myself straight away and selfishly wanting to see his reaction to be dropped at Angelo's in the middle of the night. Despite my nerves, the things my mind conjured up about tonight going horrifically bad, the world ending, and other such nonsense, I found I couldn't stop grinning like some loony git. I always had a knack for doing overly sentimental things for those I dated, but no one made me want to try more than Sherlock Holmes. Having lived for so long without someone he could truly care for and be cared for in return stunted his emotions greatly. I wanted to show him that caring about someone could be a good thing, and it can make you happy. He seemed to respond well to my overly sentimental ideas in the past, so I was hoping tonight's plans would go over just as well, if not better.

I shifted my weight a bit, bringing my arms behind my back to hide the rose. I stood a bit straighter when I heard a car turn down the street. I could tell immediately it was one of Mycroft's. I watched as the back door opened. Sherlock's long leg came into view under the street lamps. I shifted again, eager to see him after being gone for a few days. Soon he had emerged from the car. I could see the perplexed look on his face. I heard him say something to Mycroft before the door closed and the car left. I let Sherlock stand on the kerb for a bit longer, watching his confusion cloud his face before he started to try and deduce his reason for being dropped off.

I stepped out of the shadow in front of Angelo's café. "Rumor has it, it's someone's birthday today," I announced, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, waiting for realization to dawn on Sherlock.

Upon hearing my voice, Sherlock spun around to face me, a completely bewildered expression on his face. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight of him. I took his moment of silence to hold out the rose Angelo had given me. It took him but a second to blink and move forward, slowly, almost like a cat, weary yet curious at the same time. He bent down to sniff the rose before accepting it. Slowly he grinned, realising I was there in front of him.

"I... how... how are you back here? Why? I thought your conference was all week..." he seemed a bit dazed. I couldn't help but grin, glad to have actually caught him off guard.

I couldn't resist being a little cheeky, "There are these great things called aeroplanes. I hopped on one about thirteen hours ago, and here I am. My conference was actually the 1st through the 4th. I had this surprise all planned out for you love. I wanted to make your day special right from the very beginning," but then, suddenly feeling nervous I reached my hand up to rub at the back of my neck, looking away from him for a second, hoping the night would keep him from seeing the blush I knew would be on my cheeks.

"John, you..." He looked at me, a bit speechless for a few second before he continued. "You know it means... nothing to me. My birthday, I mean. You didn't have to go to all this trouble..." it seemed he was a bit of kilter himself. But before I had a chance to respond to him, he'd stepped forward, closing the space between us. I couldn't help the small smile as I tipped my head back to stare up at him. Even in the crap light of the street lamps he still looked gorgeous. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, drawing me into his warmth. My own arms fit themselves around his hips as I pushed my head up to meet his lips in a hard kiss. It spoke of how much he'd missed me while I was gone as well as the happiness to have me back, and I would venture to guess my response to him was the same. I missed him fiercely, and to come back knowing he is all mine and I can kiss him as I please, well, that just makes coming home all the more better.

I pulled back, gently, and blushed, ducking my head under Sherlock's chin when I heard Angelo and Raphael cheering behind us. I felt the deep rumble of Sherlock's chuckle as his hand moved soothingly along my spine. I let out a huff before stepping back so that I could look up at him. Still grinning, but less like a loon this time; I reached up to cup his cheek. I smoothed the pad of my thumb over the prominent bone there, "I know it's not a big deal to you love, but it is to me. I wanted to make this one special for you, and I want all your birthdays to be special from now on because it signifies the day that the other half of my heart was born. I think that's what's worth celebrating as well as the fact you're brilliant, cunning, good-hearted, and a bloody fantastic shag," I couldn't keep from adding in the last bit as a joke, something to ease the situation. I pushed up to press a chaste kiss against his lips before smoothing my hand along his arm so that our fingers could twine together.

"It's no trouble at all, and how about we say that this is your first ever true birthday hm? Expect that all birthdays after this one will be celebrated and you'll love them because...well with my planning and cunning abilities, how could you not love them?" I was happy that Sherlock had liked his surprise so far, and I couldn't seem to keep myself from saying the most flowery phrases as the night continued. I gently led Sherlock into Angelo's where most of the café's lights were off to create a more romantic atmosphere. The table Sherlock and I had shared the night of the mad cabbie was set up for us. I led Sherlock over and sat him down before doing the same seated opposite him.

I watched as he placed the rose into the vase on the middle of the table. Two long, white candled burned on either side of the vase, a bottle of red wine chilled in a tin next to me. Angelo picked up the wine and poured it for us. I thanked him, waiting until he retreated before talking with Sherlock.

We spent a good hour and a half at Angelo's just enjoying being together. There was a total of five times Sherlock tried to deduce his birthday gift, and each time he was wrong. I wasn't going to take him to his lab until later in the day after we'd had some proper rest, and completed the next phase of the night. When we finished up with Angelo, and after the man decided to let us leave after many well wishes and hugs, we headed back to Baker Street where I was eager to celebrate Sherlock's birth.

We were both feeling a little tipsy from the wine, so we stumbled a bit up the stairs to our flat. Giggling, I had to fumble with my keys, trying to ignore the long arms around my waist, to unlock the door. I stepped inside, groaning as Sherlock pressed his lips to the back of my neck. It took a lot of self-control to shrug him off so that I could kick my shoes off and hang my jacket. As soon as I'd done those two things I ordered Sherlock to behave because the night was not about me, it was about him. He opened his mouth to argue but I shot him a glare, to which his mouth snapped shut.

I grinned, arching a brow, "Good, now just keep quiet love, I've got a few things planned and none of them involve you speaking more than my name or moaning," I always surprised myself when it came to speaking to Sherlock and anticipating a shag with him. He grinned, nodding once before hanging his jacket next to mine. I ignored Gladstone as he tried to get my attention, having missed me while I was gone, focusing on Sherlock. I smiled, reaching forward to take his hand gently in my own. I pulled him against me, raising my other hand to gently cup the back of his neck, pulling him down to me.

"Happy birthday Sherlock," I whispered softly before gently melding my lips against his own. I heard a soft sort of purring noise rumble through his chest as he crowded closer. I grinned, my arm circling his waist to anchor him against me. I loved the feel of his lips under mine. They were pliable, soft, plump, yet oh so delicious. I opened my lips so that I could easily draw his lower lip between my teeth, gently biting down to feel the shiver race down his spine.

I loved being able to do that to him. He always responded so eagerly to my ministrations, but he always wanted to see what he could do to me, draw from my lips, and store all the data away into his mind palace. I always loved when he'd turn his attention to me, but as I had said before, tonight was for him. I pulled my teeth across his lower lip, my hand sliding down his neck, along his arm, and down to grip his hand to gently lead him towards our room.

"John…" I wasn't exactly sure what he wanted to say, but he trailed off as I turned his back to the bed. I grinned at him, a bit curious as to what he wanted to say, but more interested in showing him what I wanted to ever since thinking up this elaborate surprise.

I began by pulling the jumper over my head and letting it fall to the floor behind me. I grinned, hearing the small hitch in his breathing. I looked up into his eyes, smiling warmly as I worked to slowly unbutton my undershirt, rolling my shoulders back to let the garment fall. I moved towards him then, my hands resting on his hips. I pushed up onto the balls of my feet to nuzzle into his neck. I kissed against his pulse, dragging my lips up to nip at his jaw. I tightened my hands on his hips, dragging him closer as I kissed along his jaw until finding his lips. I felt him moan against my lips, opening to invite my tongue inside. I brushed mine past his to delve deep into his inviting warmth. I used my tongue to distract him while my hands smoothed up his sides and along his chest to start sliding buttons through holes.

The tips of my fingers swept along the pale skin that was revealed as I worked my way down. Soon his shirt was opened to me and my ever questing hands spanning across his flesh, feeling the smoothness against my rough hands. Each time a callous would catch and drag across his flesh his breathing would hitch. I still loved the power I held over him when playing my fingers across his flesh to illicit all sorts of sounds from him. I kissed down Sherlock's chin, nibbling it before ducking down to bite along his neck, my hands moving across his chest, my thumbs finding his nipples, circling them gently, drawing them into erect little peaks. It surprised me at first how sensitive they were, but I soon learned to use the information to my advantage.

After Sherlock was nothing more than jam beneath my fingers I pressed him back against the bed. He held himself up on his elbows, grinning as I stripped my trousers and pants before crawling over him. I held myself over him, watching him shiver beneath me, his grey eyes shimmering with desire in the low light cast through our window from the street outside. "It's your birthday love, and I'm going to show you just how important it is to me that you were born on this day. I never want you to think of this as just another day because to me, and the other who _do_ care about you, today is a special day," I whispered quietly, lowering to nip along his jaw.

I felt him tense beneath me, "John…please," he groaned, I felt his hips, still clothed, arch up into mine. I'm not sure what it was about him, but I always loved to draw out our love making, turning him into a quivering, begging mass beneath me. I lowered myself, kissing gently along his collarbone. His hands coming up to hold my sides lightly, allowing me to move as I wanted over his body. I dragged my lips over his sternum before dipping down, following the natural line that divided his body.

"You're so gorgeous Sherlock," I breathed, allowing my breath to ghost over his left nipple while my hand moved down to cup his arse cheek, pulling his hips off the bed while I rolled mine down against his. I was aching, but I wanted to give him all of my attention. I couldn't hold back much longer, so in one quick movement, perfected over a long period of practise, I divested him of his trousers and pants allowing his hard length to jump free. I groaned at the long, pale sight of him. My mouth watered immediately.

I continued on my trek down his body, lips dragging through the soft trial of hair that led from his navel to his pelvic bone. I bit down on the flesh between his hips and navel, sucking the skin between my teeth, biting down hard to leave a mark. He gasped, his hips bucking up against the pain, but the groan that escaped him as his hips lowered once more to the bed signified his pleasure. I grinned, laving my tongue against the area to soothe the ache. I soon felt his long fingers weave into my hair, subtly directing me further south, and not one to disappoint, I complied, moving down to press a kiss at his crown.

I gently wrapped my fingers around his base before flattening my tongue against his glans to make it slick with my spit. I took the head between my lips, sucking gently as my tongue ran along his slit to collect the pre-cum that was collected there. I hummed in appreciation at the taste of him, something I will forever be addicted to. I swirled my tongue under the cap of his penis, tasting everything about him before moving to take more of him into my mouth. I felt his shaft throbbing against the flat of my tongue; a bit of drool coated his bollocks as my hand moved down to gently cup them. I felt the heavy weight of them as I gently rolled them in my palm, tracing the very tip of my thumb between each ball as I swallowed around Sherlock's length. He made a helpless mewing noise above me, the blunt edges of his nails dug into my scalp. I growled, shivering against the sensation that raced down my spine to bloom in my stomach.

I slowly pulled my mouth up and off of him with a pop. I watched his length bounce a little before resting against his flat stomach. I reached up with my free hand to stroke his shaft, my thumb circling the head to tease him. He whimpered; his hips rising off the bed before falling back as my hand left him. He shot me a glare as I shuffled off of the bed. I grinned at him, "Patience love, I will be right back," I moved to the dresser on the far side of the room to pull open the top drawer. The tube of lube rolled forward. I grabbed it to bring back to the bed. I noticed Sherlock had rearranged himself, stretched out down the bed now, his back resting against the headboard. I grinned; perfect.

I crawled up the foot of the bed to settle on my knees between his stretched legs. I placed my hands against his calves to bend them so that his feet were flat against the duvet. I reached my hand up where Sherlock dropped a pillow. He lifted his hips for me while I situated it beneath him to give him a bit more height as well as comfort. I lowered myself to lie on my stomach, the lube resting next to my hip for when I needed it. I turned my head to gently kiss along Sherlock's inner thigh, my hands smoothing up to cup his arse cheeks. I lifted him so that my lips could easily move along his flesh, kissing under his buttock, my tongue poking out to taste at random intervals before I reached his opening.

I wiggled forward a bit so that could reach him much easier. I gave his twitching hole a teasing lick, a whimper sounding from above before I flattened my tongue against him.

"More John, please…need more," he sighed, his legs widening even more as an invitation for me to move forward. I didn't want to disappoint so I nuzzled into him, my tongue slowly working to relax him until I could push the tip of it into him. I moaned at the visceral taste of him. I felt him clamp down, forcing my tongue out. I grinned at how much of an utter mess he was. I skimmed the tip of my finger along his arse cheek, moving my head back a little so that I could tease his opening with my finger, circling the puckered flesh until I felt the muscles relax so that I could push gently into him. I heard him groan as I pushed in up to my first knuckle, but not wanting to hurt him I pulled back out. I scrambled onto my knees, grabbing the lube to coat my fingers and penis. I shuffled forward, one hand bracing myself against his knee.

From this angle I could look into his eyes. I nearly faltered as I inserted my finger into him, moving much easier this time with the help of the lube. I gasped, his mouth twitching as his body accepted me, pulling my finger deeper. I shot him a wicked grin as I worked a second digit into him, pressing deep so that I could crock them, finding that small bundle of nerves. I fluttered my fingertips against it, following him as his hips jumped from the bed, his head turning into the pillows as a wanton moan escaped him. I let out a moan of my own, the debauched sight of him nearly too much for me.

"I need to be inside of you," I growled, pulling fingers from his gaping hole. I quickly slicked my penis and pushed up onto my knees. I reached down to guide myself into his hole. I groaned long and low, slowly working my length into him until I was in up to the hilt. I settled my hands on either side of his head, my fingers fisting into the sheets on either side of him. I felt him squirming, the tell-tale sign to get me moving. I pulled my hips back before slamming them forward again, adding a pull up so that the head of my penis hit his prostate. He whimpered helplessly beneath me, his hands flying up to grab hold of my shoulders while I set a fast, hard rhythm; the way he so loved to be taken.

I lowered my head to fuse our lips together in a heated kiss that soon turned messy as we started to rock together. I could feel when he was close so I snaked a hand between us to find his rigid length. I sucked his tongue into my mouth while sweeping my thumb across his head then gave him a few pulls. I felt him cry into my mouth. I pulled off, "Let go love, just let go," I whispered.

He gave a slight nod before his mouth opened into a silent cry and I felt a wet hotness coat my hand. I groaned, my hips speeding up in answer to him and the way he clenched around me with his release. It wasn't too long after that I followed him over the edge, losing myself inside of him as my vision whited out.

A few minutes later I gently lowered to rest against his chest, both of us gasping for air. I grinned, turning my head to kiss the sweaty flesh beneath them. "That was fantastic," I muttered, shuffling a bit. He grunted as I fell from within him, his arms loosely wrapped around me. I took a few minutes to catch my breath before rolling away.

"Don't go too far, I've still got eighteen hours of my birthday left," I heard him weakly call as I went into the bathroom.

I chuckled at him, "You cheeky git, give me a moment to clean up and regain some energy," I replied grabbing a flannel and running it under warm water. I washed my hands before returning to the bedroom to clean him up as well.

After we were both clean we ducked under the duvet only to curl up with each other, his head resting against my naked chest. One of my arms was draped over his shoulders while the other resting across my chest so that my fingers could play in his damp curls. I grinned, my eyes fluttering against the sleep I could feel coming on. "I love you and I hope you had a good birthday so far."

I felt him chuckle before nodding, "Yes, thank you, though I'm still curious about tomorrow…" he trailed off, his finger tracing faint patterns along my hip, "I love you too John," he breathed quietly before we both slipped into a light slumber.

The next day we didn't feel obliged to roll out of bed until well after noon. I had to make lunch for us as his mother before we could be alone again. Lunch went well, but I'm afraid I was an impatient mess, waiting for Violet and Robert to leave before I could show Sherlock his present from me. He helped me heard them out the door and turned to me, looking much like an excited puppy. I couldn't help laughing at him. I drew a black blindfold from my pocket and ordered him to stoop down so I could tie it around his head. He frowned.

"Really John? This is extremely tedious," I might have been annoyed had he not been grinning ear to ear as he said it.

"Humour me Sherlock," he muttered, but tied the cloth tight around his head. I let out an annoyed huff before reaching out for my hand. I grinned, gripping it easily.

"You really needn't blindfold me John, I can move around this entire building fluidly with my eyes closed," he stated as we walked down the steps.

I ignored him, too excited to reach what was once 221C. Mrs. Hudson was already there waiting for us.

"Oh, Sherlock, you'll love it," she moved to the side, dropping the key into my hand. I thanked her and unlocked the door.

"Have you rented out 221C John?" he sounded quite perplexed which only made me giggle, pushing the door open.

"Stoop down you git," I muttered affectionately. When he did so I untied the blindfold, letting it fall into my hand. I took a step into the lab, grinning wide, proud to give Sherlock something he'd love, or I hoped he would love. "Happy birthday love," I said, watching as he blinked against the bright light, then soon his eyes widened.

Mrs. Hudson cooed behind him, glad to see him so stunned. I had shoved my hand into my pockets, unsure what to do with them until I felt Sherlock wrap his arms around me, squeezing tightly, his nose nuzzled into my neck. I wrapped my arms around him then too, smiling happily, turning to nuzzle my nose into his curls, taking a moment to breathe him in.

"It's perfect John…you're perfect…this…I…my very own lab!" he had sprung back by now, investigating everything to make sure it was up to his standards. Mrs. Hudson called out a happy birthday to him before going back to her flat. I waved to her as she ascended the stairs. I leaned against the door jamb, just happy to watch him move around the room looking like a truly, truly happy child with his new instruments.

"Happy birthday my love," I whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is…Sherlock's birthday story. I hope it's what you lot had wanted! I do apologise for any mistakes within, but I've been at this story for a few hours now and I can't be arsed to proofread it at the moment. I might give it a one over later, but for now I wanted to get it up before it became too late.


End file.
